


You're Our Captain

by a2gisy1



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2gisy1/pseuds/a2gisy1
Summary: It was yet another morning at the cell. Jaeyun was kneeling in front of the cell door. His hands are bound together above his head, chains wrapping tightly around his wrist. Days have passed and he has no idea how long he has been here. The only thing that made aware that its time for the painful investigation is the jingles of the keys. Cold water was splashed towards him all of a sudden. Not that he didn’t expect it, though. He shivered slightly before looking up to whoever thrown the water.
Relationships: Lee Jaeyun & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	You're Our Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello. I'm back with another story of TOO. I hope you like the story :) This story is a Jaeyun-centric one because I saw that there are not many fics like this, enjoy :)

It was yet another morning at the cell. Jaeyun was kneeling in front of the cell door. His hands are bound together above his head, chains wrapping tightly around his wrist. Days have passed and he has no idea how long he has been here. The only thing that made aware that its time for the painful investigation is the jingles of the keys. Cold water was splashed towards him all of a sudden. Not that he didn’t expect it, though. He shivered slightly before looking up to whoever thrown the water. 

“I see you’re still hanging on.” A middle-aged man smiled cruelly. “Why don’t you just give up, hm? It’s not like they’ll come to you, anyway. Not after what happened to that one small pathetic guy I managed to held hostage.” 

“They maybe didn’t trust me anymore, but I won’t betray them, ever. I won’t tell you where the base is.” 

The man chuckled. “It’s only a matter of time before you gave up, my son. It’s not like you can hang on forever.” A guard stepped up, holding a whip. 

“Do it.” The man, his very own birth father ordered the guard. 

Jaeyun closed his eyes, ready for the painful impact of the whip on his body. He was covered with a bruise. It hurts, yes, but he wouldn’t give his father the information he wanted. The people who he called friends perhaps won’t trust him, anymore, but he won’t give his father the information about the base where his friends live and assemble. 

He was more than ready to die if that means his friends are safe and their base is still hidden. He bit the inside of his cheeks which covered with scars from the times he bit it to keep from screaming as the whip hit his body. Once. Twice and many other hits until his father deemed it enough. 

It’ll be another painful day. 

***

Lee Jaeyun born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His family is one of the most influential families in the country. He was taught to be just like his parents. Cold. Two-faced with people he dislikes. Won’t give up until he reached his goal. Eliminate anyone who stands in his way. 

He however wasn’t someone like that. Even though all his life Jaeyun was taught to be like that, he promised himself that he won’t be someone like his parents. He has witnessed so many cruel things that his parents had done to their servants, ranging from slapping across the face to killing the servant. 

During his childhood, he played with the servants. He has also heard hushed whispers exchange at the hall of how the servants are afraid of making mistakes and didn’t dare to disobey his parent's order when he couldn’t sleep. Whenever he heard those hushed whispers or the fearful and yet cautious look the servants give towards his family, a voice inside him told him that he shouldn’t be just like his other family members. 

He should be caring towards those servants, not inflict fear in them. He should be helping them when they accidentally dropped a basket of clothes or plates. Those voices keep repeating in his head as he grew up. 

Something in his gut told him that he should follow the voice. And he did just that. He followed what the voice said. His parents never knew that he acted caring towards the servants whenever they weren’t home. 

At the age of 10, however, his parents found out. They scolded him, even grounded him. This didn’t stop him, however, from caring towards the servants. His parents did everything they could to make him be like them. They started to make him wear the things that they picked only, not giving him the freedom to choose. They also never allowed him out without their permission. 

They tried everything in their power to make him change. After all, they wanted him to be able to top everyone else’s, even the President himself. Once his little brother was born however, they stopped caring altogether. They let him do anything he wants as long as he didn’t go outside without their permission or without one of the guards following him around. Ever since his little brother was born, they deemed him unworthy of the heir position. 

Age 17. He was assigned a butler. His butler was Chan, leader of Ten, one of the most feared gangs in the country. Jaeyun has heard so many things about the man. He was known to be cruel and ruthless, much like his parents. Chan wouldn’t hesitate to kill his enemies. 

Of course, at first, he didn’t know that his butler was Chan. He found out by accident, the other was talking to one of his subordinates he supposed in the hallway when he happened to walk past, holding a glass of water in one hand. 

Chan was not happy at all. Well, of course, he didn’t, who would be when someone found out about your secret that you wanted to keep hidden? The other choked him with cold eyes, asking him what he would do with the information. 

Jaeyun simply stated that he would do nothing with the information. Hearing this made Chan loosen his grip a little, but still not enough for him to escape if he wished to. He didn’t know how or when he trusted Chan, somehow, he told his butler everything he wanted to do in life and how he wished that he could escape from his parent's hold. How he wished he could live his life in freedom, with nothing to hold him back. 

Both of them spent the entire day talking about anything and nothing in particular. They knew each other a little better that day. One night, Chan offered to take him to meet Ten. All his life, Jaeyun has never snuck out of his house, afraid of what might happen when he left it. The other assured him that as long as they don’t get caught they’ll be completely fine. No one will hurt them, as long as he followed the other’s instructions and not act on his own. 

Jaeyun agreed and so they went. It was a very fun night. All his life, he never left his house at night, his parents won’t allow it. When he went out that night, he was awed by almost everything. 

He was amazed by how beautiful the lights are. How so many stalls lined up at the night market. Before he knew it, they arrived at an abandoned warehouse, or so he thought. He was skeptical that this warehouse is the base of Ten’s. Not only that, but he was also cautious in case they attack him, not that he has any fighting experience, but you can never be to care after all. Little did he know, that night was going to change his life forever. 

Ten’s members were very friendly. Some of them looked at him with judging eyes, but after several night visits, they warmed up to him. 

The last member who warmed up to him was the oldest, Chihoon. He was quite hard to read as he normally kept a blank face whenever they’re in the same room. Jaeyun learned later on that Chihoon has a terrible experience when he accidentally trusted the wrong person, making the older lost someone important to him. 

The way Chihoon showed him that he cared was kinda hard to notice. It was one winter night. He forgot to bring his coat when he snuck out at that time. Good thing, after several times sneaking out and going to the warehouse, it didn’t take long for both him and Chan to arrived at the place. When they arrived, however, he was shivering. 

Chihoon being the observant one in the group noticed this immediately. Trying to be as subtle as possible, he pulled Jaeyun to the heater and handed him some hot packs for his hands. Thanking the older quietly, he started to warm up his body up, it was cold after all. He wondered how he can be so stupid for not bringing his coat when he and Chan went outside that night. When it was time to leave, Chihoon gave him a spare coat the other has and asked him to return it to the older later when he visits again. Jaeyun nodded and he went back home. 

A few months have passed. Ten is almost like his family, they accepted him for who he is. They made him felt as if he has always been a part of them, from the very beginning, not some stranger who suddenly appeared one night. 

Never in his mind, he acknowledges his parents and brother as his family even though they’re the ones who took care of him and fed him. Ever since his parents found out that he was not like what they expected him to be, they never cared for him anymore. They after all only see him as someone who will achieve their goal for them, not as their child. 

Without realizing, he has been sneaking for almost a year. He and Chan always go to Ten when nighttime comes. His parents never know about it which he’s happy about. He couldn’t imagine their reaction if his parents found out, not that he cares anyway. 

“Jaeyun, can we talk?” His father asked one day in his office. 

“What is it, father?” 

“Well, you see. Your mom and I decided that perhaps it’s better for you to go study abroad.” 

“Until when?” 

“Until people forget that I have you. Until people only know your brother as the heir of the family and not you.” 

Jaeyun agreed and excused himself to his room. In the hallway, Chan was waiting for him, standing as formal as he could. Once they were in his room, the older asked, “What did he tell you?” 

Jaeyun told his butler by day and friend by night everything. What his father told him. How he was not surprised that his parents will do that but his heart aches when they told him to disappear for some time. 

Chan sat quietly throughout his story. Once the story was finished, Chan finally spoke up, “Well, your father is not the only one who has something to tell you.” 

Jaeyun looked at the other in the eye, dread suddenly filled his whole body. Is Ten going to reject him as well? Are they going to throw him out just like what his parents did all those years ago?

Without realizing, his body tensed and he looked at the other frozen in place. “It’s not whatever you think it is. It might be good news for you.” The other assured. 

“I want you to be the leader of the Ten.” 

“WHAT?!” 

Chan flinched at the sudden loud voice, smiling warmly. “The others and I have been discussing this for a while. You might not notice it, but you’re a natural in leading, you know? Maybe it’s just instinct that your parents taught you when you’re a kid, maybe you’re just a natural-born at it. But, you know? You’re great at leading. The others and I thought that it’s time to tell give the position of the leader. We’re going to tell you tonight, but it might be better if I told you now, seeing that we might not be able to sneak out tonight.” 

“But, hyung…I…I’m not a leader. Hell, I can’t even lead. How am I supposed to be the leader of such a great gang and people?” Jaeyun stuttered. 

“Jaeyun-ah…You’re amazing. Your parents and brothers are just stupid to think that you’re not worthy of the heir position. It’s true that we have only known each other for a short time, but I…no, we have seen it. That potential in you. True, you’re not like your parents or your brother, but Jaeyun, you don’t have to be like them to be a leader. You’re good in your own way. We know that you will be a great leader for us.” Chan smiled softly. 

“Are...Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely. I can help you if you want. Just know that I’m always here at your side whenever you need help.” 

Jaeyun agreed, still hesitant. He packed his bag, making sure to bring all the important things. He and Chan have planned everything. They’re going to the port where his father has arranged for him. He, however, will never ride the ship. He would only get his ticket checked, excusing himself to go to the toilet, but in all actuality, he’s going to the base. 

He will disappear just like what his parents wished. 

*** 

Chan paced back and forth. It’s been a week. A week since he got word that Jaeyun was held captive by his father. Held captive and interrogated in order to get information about their base. He knew the other would never give the information to anyone, especially his father. He knew that, but he can’t help to be worried about the other’s wellbeing. 

“We’ll save him, don’t worry. He won’t die, he won’t let that happen.” Came a voice from the doorway. 

Chan looked towards the voice, meeting with Chihoon, leaning towards the doorframe. 

“I know that. It’s just that, I can’t help but worried. If I didn’t say that to him that night-“ 

“I’m going to stop right there. It’s not your fault, you know. At least not yours alone. We’re all responsible for this matter. We kicked him out that night. It’s your fault as much as mine and the others.” 

“But, Chihoon….” 

“We’ll save him, okay? Jeyou and the others are ready and I am, too. We’re ready. All that’s left, is your command to execute the plan.” 

Chan took a deep breath. “Let’s go save him.” Chihoon nodded and was about to leave when Chan called him back, “Oh, Chihoon? Can you make sure they suffer for ever treating him like that?” 

The older gave him a nod and a smirk. “Oh, I will, Chan. Even without you asking. No one mess with Ten. No one.” 

It was a month after Jaeyun officially become the leader of Ten when it happens. It was a raid mission. A simple one, in fact. Everything was simple and they won’t have any disturbance as long as they get out and in quietly. What they didn’t expect however was the fact that Jaeyun’s father finding out about the mission. 

Ten wasn’t aware of it, that is until one of their members, Jerome was suddenly cut out from their line. They frantically searched for him, hacking and searching through all the perimeter. 

10 minutes later, they managed to find out where he was. He’s sitting or more like cowering at a corner of a room. In front of him, loomed a figure they all know far too well. Mr. Lee, Jaeyun’s father. 

All of them looked at their new leader with judging eyes. They were suspicious of him, telling his father about their mission. A loud ‘bang!” was heard. Donggeon has shoved the leader towards the wall. 

“We’ll deal with you later.” He said through gritted teeth. 

They managed to save Jerome at the end. Once they arrived at the base, everyone towards Jaeyun. 

“I didn’t do anything, I swear. I didn’t even know that he was going to take Jerome hostage.” he defended himself. 

“You don’t know or you don’t want to admit?” Minsu spat. 

“I really didn’t know anything. I don’t even know how he managed to get his hands on the information regarding the mission.” 

Everyone looked at him with rage. All of them could feel their blood boils. Chan grabbed the younger wrist and pulled him outside. “Don’t ever come back here. You’re not welcome, not anymore. I trusted you, I trusted you to become the leader of Ten and you just ruined it. Don’t ever think that you will ever be welcome here.” He spat before slamming the door in front of the younger’s face. 

That was the last time all of them saw Jaeyun. 

*** 

Jeyou played with his finger nervously. It’s time. He was currently sitting in a van with Kyungho and Donggeon on his side. The three of them wore formal attire with a suit and everything. 

There will be a party, held by Mr. Lee. Many people would be gathered there, a perfect time to save their friend. Somehow, they managed to get their hands on an invitation for someone named Mr. Kim. The group agreed that Jeyou should go as he had the same name. 

He declined at first, but after he was assured that he won’t be alone and that they would also send backup if needed, he finally agreed. Tonight, he would be pretending to be a very successful businessman. His job is to talk to Mr. Lee as long as possible while the others went in and saved Jaeyun. 

Chihoon was already on stand-by across the party building, ready to shoot if anything goes out of plan. Kyungho and Donggeon would act as his bodyguards since businessman especially the rich one never went out alone, they always have bodyguards with them. 

‘Please, please, be okay.’ Jeyou mumbled. 

He has heard stories about how cruel Mr. Lee can be and seeing first hand how scared Jerome was even though the other is usually pretty brave and a few scars covering his body, he couldn’t help but feel worried about Jaeyun. True, he’s Mr. Lee’s son, but we never know, right? 

A soft tap on his thigh broke him out of his thought. “We’re here,” Donggeon said. He took a deep breath and went out. 

Tonight, they have to succeed, no matter what. 

*** 

There are hundreds and hundreds of cells. Jisu internally groaned. This will take more time than expected. Jeyou and the others are currently upstairs at the party, making sure that Mr.Lee doesn’t come down. There weren’t many guards walking, so as long as Mr. Lee is in the party and no guards alerted him, they’re safe. 

“To think there’s some kind of prison under here. What a weird hobby that man has.” His partner for the night, Minsu said. 

“Yeah, that man sure has a weird kind of mindset,” Jisu replied as he peeked inside the cell one by one, searching for a particular figure. 

It felt like hours before he was pulled towards one of the cells by Minsu. As soon as they arrived, the other male quickly tried to open the lock, cursing several times that it won’t open, making him furrowed his eyebrows. 

Why was Minsu in a- Jisu never finished that thought as he looked towards the person inside the cell. The sight made his blood boils and he had to clench his fist in order not to accidentally punched something. There, inside the cell was Jaeyun. He was kneeling and he had his head bowed down, his eyes were blindfolded. His hands were chained together above his head, for some reason, Jisu was sure that if it wasn’t for the bound wrist, Jaeyun would be on the floor. His shirt which was supposed to be plain white had turned crimson. 

Mr. Lee has tortured his very own son. That thought kept repeated inside his head like a broken CD player. 

A soft cheer of triumph broke his train of thoughts. As soon as the door was opened, he approached the person they have been searching for all night. 

“Jaeyun?” He softly called. He heard coughs before a raspy voice asked, “Ji…Jisu? Is…Is that you?” 

“He’s not alone, though,” Minsu said softly. 

They quickly get to work. Being as gentle as possible, Jisu undoes the knot of the blindfold while Minsu works on the chains. 

Once the blindfold was off, Jaeyun couldn’t help but squint at the sudden brightness. He was kinda glad to see them both again. It felt like they haven’t seen each other in ages. Above him, the other cursed. 

“The chains wouldn’t come off. It’s being locked by a key. We might need to shoot it.” 

Jisu pursed his lips. This was definitely not expected at all. “Shoot it then.” Came a voice from the comms. He almost jumped at the sudden sound completely forgetting the fact that he was wearing a comm. 

“Chan-hyung…” Minsu whined a little. 

“I don’t care what it takes. Get him out of there. Oh, and Jeyou couldn’t hold the man much longer. He might come down, so be careful, you two.” Chan said. 

“Alright, then. We’re going to shoot it. Jaeyun, hang on a bit more, okay?” He got a nod from the person in question. 

“Ready? One, two, and three.” 

As soon as the chain was shot, Jaeyun fell forward. He was pretty sure that he would hit the ground, but instead, he felt a pair of strong arms catching him. “We got him,” Jisu reported. 

“Nice. Get out you two. I’ll see you at the base.” The line went dead. 

He carried Jaeyun bridal-style. Seeing the other’s injuries and how he immediately fell forward after they cut his bounds, he was so not gonna let him walk on his own. Minsu went first, making sure that the coast is clear. 

“Hey, Jisu?” The person called hummed in response. 

“Thank you. All of you. For coming back.” 

The last thing Jaeyun heard before everything was the frantic calls of his name. 

*** 

“Of course, Mr. Lee. I hope we have a great time working together.” Jeyou smiled. “Now, if you please excuse me, I think I might need to grab some drink. We shall resume this talk later on.” 

“It’s a pleasure to work together with you, Mr. Kim.” Mr. Lee smiled at him. 

Once he was far enough from the man, he grumbled. Kyungho tapped him on the shoulder, whispering softly, “They got him.” 

Jeyou let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Relief washed over him. Thank god, Jisu and Minsu managed to get Jaeyun. All that’s left is to leave this godforsaken place. 

He looked at both his ‘bodyguards’ for the night, going towards the exit. He went inside the car and the three of them took off. 

*** 

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes are white. At first, he thought, he was dead before his sense registered the beeping sound of machines. He was still alive then, he thought. 

He tried to sit-up but his body felt heavy. Someone went inside the room, he heard something fell over followed with a curse. 

“You’re awake!” The person, he registered as Woongi said. He replied with a weak smile, couldn’t find it in him the strength to talk. 

“Are you okay? Do you need anything? Should I call the hyungs?” Jaeyun couldn’t help but smile wider at the youngest’s question. He held out a hand in an attempt to calm the younger down. 

Several voices were heard from the hallway. Within minutes, he was surrounded by the rest of Ten’s members. 

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” Jerome burst out in tears. He was soon followed by the teasing of the others, some burst in tears and laughter. 

A handheld his, squishing it gently. He turned towards its owner, meeting Chihoon’s eyes which filled with relief. 

“You gave us quite a scare, you know. Fainting like that.” He softly said. “But that’s not important right now.” 

Jaeyun raised an eyebrow at the statement. “Yeah. That’s not important at all. Because we have news to tell you, hyung.” Woongi said. 

He was even more confused at this. 

“We want you to be our leader again. Permanently and forever.” Donggeon added. “We’re sorry. We all are, with what happened before. We should’ve trusted you. You’re not your father. Far from it even.” 

“We decided that you should take the position back.” 

“It’s true that we don’t trust you before, but it’s different now.” 

“We hope you take the position back.” 

“Besides, Chan-hyung sucked at leading.” Which received a playful slap from Chan. 

Jaeyun was sure that he was crying at this point. The members hugged him and they stayed like that for a while. 

He is really happy and glad that he met these people. They really are his family.

**Author's Note:**

> So how is it? I hope it's good. Don't forget to leave your comments because I love to hear your thoughts about this. and also, leave kudos if you like it... See you next time ^^


End file.
